Shingeki no Kyojin (one shots)
by katy0225
Summary: Como el título lo dice, esto va a ser una serie de one shots de diversas parejas del anime. La primera pareja es Mikasa x Levi. Si quieren que continúe con la historia, me lo pueden comunicar a través de los comentarios :).
1. Chapter 1

Atención: Ni Shingeki no Kyojin, así como tampoco sus personajes me pertenecen, su creador es el maestro Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 1.

Mikasa y Levi.

La mañana era soleada y calurosa en el campo de entrenamiento físico de los aspirantes a soldados. Como ya era rutina, los nuevos cadetes practicaban movimientos defensivos y ofensivos en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, algo innecesario ya que normalmente esa prueba no era tomada en cuenta, y por lo tanto no era evaluada, pero aún así, la mayoría de los reclutas ponían empeño máximo en derribar a su oponente.

Normalmente los soldados de alto rango no paseaban por allí, sino que se dirigían al lugar en el que se daban las prácticas con los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, y de esa forma reconocer el talento y las capacidades de cada nuevo recluta, pero Mikasa Ackerman ya estaba hastiada de ese lugar, y en cambio, había decidido ver que tan buenos eran los aspirantes sin sus armas o equipos de defensa.

Pasó con sigilo entre los reclutas, admirando y detallando los movimientos de cada uno de ellos, midiendo cada expresión de concentración en sus rostros y aplaudiendo en silencio a los pocos sobresalientes en ese grupo. Había que reconocer que ese año habían buenos candidatos, tanto en el ámbito de entrenarse físicamente, como prepararse mentalmente para las futuras batallas.

Caminó un poco mas y se acercó a un árbol alejado del campo de entrenamiento y se sentó bajo su sombra. Una suave brisa sopló y su cabello largo se removió en su coleta, cerró los ojos y se relajó por un momento. Últimamente había estado algo tensa y comenzaba a sufrir de insomnio. Armin le había dicho que probablemente se tratara de la presión por su nuevo cargo de Capitán, y que además debía supervisar a los de nuevo ingreso para saber quienes posiblemente quedarían en su escuadrón, pero ella sabía que no se trataba de eso. Ella había sabido moldearse a situaciones complicadas desde joven, había aprendido a enfrentarse a los problemas mas difíciles, y por lo tanto, sabía como reaccionar ante el trabajo bajo presión gracias a los años de experiencia que había vivido durante toda su vida, tanto de soldado, como antes de serlo.

En realidad, el culpable de su repentino estrés era ese maldito enano, el odioso Comandante Rivaille. Desde que había subido de rango tenía que verlo mas seguido para planear estrategias, hablar sobre los soldados y asistir a reuniones importantes, algo que era bastante incómodo debido a sus personalidades y el momento en el que se conocieron. Aunque ya Mikasa no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda ante su presencia. Eran extraños aquello sentimientos que la invadían solo con verlo, y cuando el le devolvía la mirada con aparente inexpresividad, no podía controlar el latir desbocado de su corazón. Definitivamente la poca cordura que le quedaba había sido eliminada. Suspiró. Habían noches en las que la imagen del Comandante se infiltraba en su mente de manera brusca y no planeada. No sabía que era lo que sucedía con ella, ya no sabía nada, ni siquiera que era lo que sentía hacia él.

El recuerdo de Eren la dominó y no evitó sentirse, de alguna forma, culpable. Aún podía oler el desespero que la dominaba cuando él estaba en peligro, los sonrojos que dejaba escapar sin querer cuando alguien lo confundía con su novio, el deseo de protegerlo a toda costa... ¿dónde habían quedado aquellos sentimientos, cuándo habían desaparecido de su interior? Posiblemente fue cuando él se fue de los muros en una expedición y no volvió nunca mas. Esos días fueron los mas dolorosos que había sentido en su su vida. Su muerte había llegado a oídos de todos y había causado una gran revuelta entre los ciudadanos.

Al principio había decidido abandonar, dejarse llevar por el dolor y no saber de ella nunca mas, pero en ese instante fue cuando Levi apareció y la ayudó a aminorar un poco ese sufrimiento. Él se había encargado de secar sus lágrimas y la había abrazado cuando mas lo necesitaba. La había ayudado a levantarse y seguir adelante. Estaba en deuda con él y lo estaría por siempre.

No podía evitar odiarse. Había reemplazado al hombre que había amado durante tanto tiempo, por un soldado que había conocido hace algunos años. Sabía que olvidar a Eren era imposible, ya que el mismo día de su muerte algo en ella había muerto también y se había ido con él para cuidarlo en el mas allá, pero la otra parte de su ser ahora quería seguir adelante y sentir de nuevo, lo que no sabía era si realmente podía permitirse el lujo de olvidarlo y ser feliz con alguien mas.

Cuanto extrañaba el pasado. Aquellos días en los que eran unos mocosos que no sabían nada acerca de la crueldad del mundo, aquellos momentos que corrían por las calles de Shinganshina con alegres sonrisas en sus rostros, los días en los que juntos defendían a Armin de aquellos niños abusivos, las promesas que se habían hecho y que habían querido cumplir a toda costa. ¿Por qué no podía volver hasta aquella época en la que fue tan feliz?. " _Simple_. _Porque la felicidad no existe, solo es una excusa que inventamos los seres humano para tratar de no ser tan miserables, es solo una ilusión que vemos en los momentos menos dolorosos y dañinos para nosotros... Solo un polvo efímero que el viento se lleva y nos deja con la realidad, esa que nos muestra que lo único existente en un mundo como este es la crueldad y el sufrimiento"._

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado al sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con Levi ante ella. La miraba con aquellos ojos inexpresivos, fríos y calculadores. Mantuvo su mirada por algunos minutos, hasta que él se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con los soldados en las prácticas con los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales -preguntó con voz firme-.

Mikasa desvió el rostro y observó a los cadetes que se habían detenido un momento para observar a los guerreros mas fuertes que había en ese lugar.

-No tenía ganas de estar allí hoy -contestó con simpleza-.

Levi la miró con profundidad y ella se sintió algo intimidada ante la fuerza de sus ojos. Él asintió y le comunicó:

-Tenemos una reunión dentro de cinco minutos, así que levántate si no quieres llegar tarde.

Mikasa asintió y se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a su lado. Lo miró de reojo y agachó la mirada por un momento. _Quizás no est_ _oy_ _haciendo las cosas tan mal_. Se dijo con esperanza. Había decidido a seguir al líder que Eren siguió, a admirar al guerrero que eren admiró, y a amar al hombre que la rescató. Quizás, sólo quizás, Eren estaría de acuerdo con ello.

Tal ves la felicidad no exista, pero ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por aquella ilusión por última vez.

Notas del Autor:

¡Listo! Por fin pude terminarlo. En esta historia tenía ganas de hacer varios one shot de diferentes parejas de Shingeki no Kyojin y quería empezar por Mikasa y Levi pero no tenía ni la mas remota idea de como escribir acerca de ellos (algo tonto ya que me gusta la pareja y he leído varios fics de ellos :\\). Pero al fin pude culminarlo, espero que no les haya decepcionado mucho T-T. Trataré de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda. Si gustan pueden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias de posibles parejas para los capítulos que vienen.

Sin nada mas que agregar... ¡me despido!.

Katy0225.


	2. Chapter 2

Atención: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del señor Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 2:

Armin y Krista.

La miró de espaldas, caminando junto a Ymir, con su hermoso cabello rubio ondeando por la suave brisa otoñal que la golpeaba. Sonreía con sinceridad, quizás demasiada sinceridad ante algún comentario de la morena.

Ella se dio la vuelta, ya que su pañoleta se había ido con el viento, y repentinamente sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella sin querer por algunos segundos, segundos que bastaron para que lo saludara con la mano y le sonriera con gentileza, le devolvió el saludo algo atontado y con las mejillas coloradas. ¡rayos, debía verse como un idiota!. ¿Pero cómo no fijarse en su increíble y cautivadora belleza? ¡Era como una diosa!. Perfecta, amable y sincera.

Podría decirle tantas cosas, tratar de hablarle, ¡sólo dedicarle un buen día!, pero no. Su timidez era su punto débil, y digamos que él no era muy experto en ese tipo de situaciones, además, aunque quisiera acercarse a ella, Ymir le daría una patada en el culo y lo mandaría al mismísimo infierno sin ninguna dificultad. Suspiró con tristeza y se rascó la cabeza.

Un golpe seco en su espalda lo despertó de su ensoñación y cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Giró el rostro y miró a Eren sonriéndole con picardía y Mikasa a su lado no dejaba de mirar como Krista se iba alejando cada vez mas de ellos. Su amiga de la infancia lo detalló con esos ojos que aterraban y cautivaban al mismo tiempo y una leve sonrisa cruzó sus labios, lo ayudó a levantarse sin ningún esfuerzo y él se sacudió el polvo de la ropa. Miró a Eren con el ceño fruncido y a cambio recibió un abrazo por los hombros de parte del chico.

-¡Valla, pero miren a quién estaba espiando mi querido Armin! -le dijo con burla-.

Armin se sonrojó y trató de separarse de él mientras lanzaba un vistazo sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Krista no había escuchado nada.

-¡Eren, deja de decir tonterías! -le reclamó mientras le dirigía una mirada suplicante a Mikasa-.

La chica captó su indirecta y miró a Eren con aparente inexpresividad en su rostro.

-Eren, no molestes a Armin con cosas vergonzosas -advirtió con filo en su voz-.

-¡Oh, vamos Mikasa!...

-No lo hagas, ahora vallamos a ver que es lo que quiere el maldito enano.

-¡No llames así al capitán Levi Mikasa! ¡Eres una irrespetuosa!.

Armin miró a sus amigos discutir hasta perderse de su campo de visión. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y negó con la cabeza. Esos dos no cambiarían nunca.

Comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la biblioteca de la que recientemente se había enterado que existía, para tratar de pasar su tiempo libre. Cuando llegó, su corazón comenzó a latir con tal violencia que sintió que se saldría de su pecho. Allí, sentada y con un libro entre sus manos estaba Krista. Al verla comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta, pero se tropezó con la pata de una silla y se cayó estrepitosamente por segunda vez en lo que iba de día. La chica levantó la mirada de su libro y lo miró con preocupación, corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

Su aroma floral golpeó a Armin con la fuerza de un toro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún mas. Cuando se levantó, ella lo miró detalladamente para ver si no se había lastimado.

-¿Estás bien Armin, no te lastimaste? -preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo-.

-Eh... n-no me pasó nada. Gracias por la ayuda -contestó mientras desviaba el rostro para que no notara tanto su sonrojo-.

-¿Seguro? El golpe sonó muy fuerte -insistió-.

-Si, si, no te preocupes no fue gran cosa.

Ella asintió y el silencio los invadió de manera incómoda. Armin se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo interesante que eran sus botas y Krista pareció percatarse de que la pintura de la biblioteca era un poco mas opaca de lo que había supuesto. Armin la miró por un microsegundo y la notó tan incómoda como él así que se armó de valor y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Am, y ¿qué leías, Krista? -le preguntó con amabilidad-.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y al analizar la pregunta, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras sus mejillas se calentaban. Se separó de él prácticamente corriendo y ocultó el libro en un lugar donde no lo encontrara. Armin enarcó una ceja confundido y ella se sentó en una silla con un sonrojo latente en su rostro. Armin se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente, poniéndola mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Krista tragó con fuerza, miró sus manos con atención y suspiró antes de contestarle.

-Era un libro que Ymir me recomendó, pero la verdad, es que es algo... atrevido para mi gusto.

Armin se sintió avergonzado al caer en la cuenta de qué era el tema y miró a otro lado. ¿Cómo era posible que un libro así se encontrara en el cuartel?. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó, miró las estanterías y repasó los tomos de los muchos libros con su dedo índice. Cuando consiguió el que buscaba sonrió con emoción y lo tomó, sacudió un poco el polvo y se lo extendió a Krista.

-Ten, es un libro que yo leí hace algún tiempo cuando vivía con mi abuelo. No esperé encontrarlo, pero espero que te guste.

Ella lo tomó y leyó el título. Lo miró y le sonrió cálidamente, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Pasaron todo el día en la biblioteca hablando de trivialidades y preguntando acerca de los gustos y la vida del otro. Armin se sorprendió por lo fácil y cómodo que era hablar con ella y lo a gusto que se sentía a su lado.

Pasaron las horas y al mirar el como el atardecer daba inicio, Armin la tomó de la mano de forma inconsciente y salió de la biblioteca con Krista sonrojada hasta las orejas. Caminaron por el campo de entrenamiento y Krista miró a Armin con detenimiento. Era un muchacho muy inteligente, amable y sensible, definitivamente había algo en él que la cautivaba pero...

Krista se detuvo y soltó su mano, Armin la miró sin comprender y ella le preguntó algo avergonzada:

-Hum, Armin ¿Mikasa es alguien importante para ti, verdad?.

La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Armin y él la miró sin comprender. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y le contestó con naturalidad.

-Si, lo es -Krista asintió lentamente y Armin agregó-, es igual de importante que Eren.

Repentinamente la chica subió el rostro y lo miró con un nuevo brillo en los ojos. Armin carraspeó con un tono rosado en las mejillas y se sentó junto a un árbol, siendo seguido por Krista.

-Cuando eramos niños, Mikasa y Eren solían defenderme de algunos chicos que me golpeaban, aunque Eren siempre terminaba con algunos golpes, así que en realidad era Mikasa la que nos defendía a ambos -sonrió con nostalgia y Krista lo miró con atención-. ¿Sabes? Normalmente la gente abusa de su poder e intimida a los demás solo porque sí, pero mis amigos sólo lo hicieron para defenderme y cuidarme, ya que yo siempre he sido el mas débil de los tres... ellos son como mi familia, son lo único que tengo y es natural que sean tan importantes para mi.

Krista distinguió su semblante triste y tomó su mano cálidamente. Armin la miró sorprendido y ella le confesó con seriedad.

-Pues, yo no pienso que seas débil. Para mi tú tienes mas determinación y valor que muchos aquí, Armin.

Armin se sonrojó ante su halago y asintió. Se miraron a los ojos profundamente y Armin se sintió en las nubes al sumergirse en un azul tan inmenso y hermoso, y sin darse cuenta, se fue acercando a su rostro lentamente. Krista lo imitó sonrojada y cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios con los de Armin, alguien la llamó a lo lejos.

Se separaron con una velocidad increíble y miraron a lados opuestos. Krista localizó a Ymir haciéndole señas.

-¡Es hora de comer Krista, ya ven! -le gritó-.

-¡Voy!.

Giró para mirar a Armin y le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por pasar el día conmigo Armin, para ser sincera fue muy entretenido.

-¡Ah!, no fue nada Krista, podemos repetirlo cuando quieras -contestó regalándole una sonrisa-.

La chica asintió y antes de irse se puso de puntillas y se acercó a su mejilla para depositarle un dulce beso en ella, se separó de él sonriendo con un tierno sonrojo y se fue corriendo para reunirse con Ymir.

Armin se llevó los dedos hasta donde habían estado los suaves labios de Krista y su corazón se descontroló contra su voluntad a la par del enorme sonrojo en su cara al recordar la deliciosa sensación. Estaba seguro de que guardaría aquel gesto en lo más profundo de su memoria, y claro está, no se lo iba a decir a Eren.

-¡Hey Armin! ¿no vienes a comer?.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Eren y Mikasa esperándolo pacientemente a algunos metros de distancia, Armin les sonrió y fue con ellos. Eren había dicho con emoción algo acerca de una misión que harían y que estarían al mando del capitán Levi (Mikasa sólo puso mala cara), pero por primera vez no le hizo mucho caso. En su mente solo estaba la imagen sonriente de Krista y sus labios contra su piel. Lo había decidido, trataría de repetir la experiencia a toda costa.

¡Era una promesa!.

Notas del Autor:

Bueno, aquí está, ¡cumpliendo petición!.

Esto es para ti, MakiMnnion. Espero que te guste.

Sinceramente es la primera vez que me planteo la pareja, así que no sé si cumplió las expectativas (espero que si). De todas formas, hazmelo saber. Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, aparte de invitar a aquellos que lleguen a leer esto hasta el final a dejar sus comentarios con sus peticiones, me despido. ¡Bye, bye!.

Katy0225.


End file.
